


The Greater Goal

by Irena31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irena31/pseuds/Irena31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You know what I’m talking about. Somewhere, somebody has to draw a line. Let that be someone you trust-” Cap looked over at him skeptically- “relatively trust to not destroy the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Goal

**Author's Note:**

> If Tony had approached Cap about the Ultron project instead of just Banner:

“No, you still don’t understand.” Tony slammed his hand down on the lab bench.

Steve stared at him. Was that pity in his stupidly clear blue eyes? He couldn’t deal right now with an overgrown child, a man who believed everyone could be saved if their heroes kept constant watch over them. He knew explaining the Ultron project would be risky with Steve, but how could the man be this obtuse? Tony glimpsed Jarvis’ flickering consciousness in his peripheral. The orange 3D schematic had been fired up to reassure Steve that Ultron was just the next step forward.

    “People die in wars, Cap,” Tony said brusquely. “I thought you had experience with that.”

    Finally, Cap lost his placid stance. It was like tempting a terrier, Tony mused. They always though they were more intimidating than they actually appeared.

    “You know what?” Cap started angrily, pointing a blue-gloved finger.

    “No, I don’t know, which is why I’m asking you,” Tony said dryly. “Look, I know what you guys are thinking. But I don’t want to be a hero. None of us do. But we have to. Because if we don’t, who will?”

Tony paused, glancing over to Cap who had been coldly glaring down at the table. He briefly wondered if his father and Erskine had added something to the serum that made Cap look like a freaking doll. All those battles and not one scar on his face. Not one tooth knocked loose or worry lines crossing his American blue eyes-even though _all_ he did was worry.

    It made it hard to stay mad at him. Who could get mad at a Ken doll? A doll didn’t know any better than what he’d been manufactured with.

    He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You know what I’m talking about. Somewhere, somebody has to draw a line. Let that be someone you trust-” Cap looked over at him- “relatively trust to not destroy the world.”

    Cap stood up. “But everything matters, Tony,” he said tersely. “You might not destroy the whole world, but what about a town? A city? A country? There’s no guarantee that this will work without harming lives. I’ve seen what you’re capable of,” he said, nodding to Jarvis, “but now you don’t know if you can control a project this big. We can’t risk it.”

    Tony gazed at him thoughtfully. “You know, it’s funny. The more you talk against it, the more I want to do it.”

    Cap narrowed his eyes. “Tony,” he started.

    “So then it’s good that I’ve already done it.”

    Cap stepped back. “What?” he asked uncomprehendingly.

    Tony tucked his hands into his pockets and turned away. “Banner gave me the go-ahead and we’ve been working on it for the last three days.” He faced Cap again and shrugged. “Didn’t seem like we needed to waste time.”

    Cap spluttered. “Then why bring me here? Why even ask my opinion?”

    Tony eyed him thoughtfully. “I thought I owed you at least that since you’re the worrier of the group. There’s something else now, however-”

    Cap covered his eyes. “What now?” he groaned. “Another mad project you’ve already launched?”

    Tony laughed. “No, my esteemed soldier. Grab another blue suit. More tailored, less stripes.” He turned to Steve. “Now it’s time for the party.” He strode away, leaving Cap left staring at Jarvis’ orange console.  “Wear something pretty for the ladies.”

    “You should get going, Captain,” Jarvis intoned. “Mr. Stark will be waiting. He has invited friends of yours as well.”

    Cap stumbled to the door, already hearing sounds of laughter from downstairs. He sighed, briefly wondering how many of those guests actually despised Tony secretly. He would join their ranks tonight.


End file.
